


Thankful

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Goku Balloon, Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, Parade, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: Vegeta is at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade with his family to watch Goku’s balloon in person.Not Modern. Not Dragon Ball Universe either.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I should be cooking for Thanksgiving but in anticipation of Goku’s balloon I wrote this quick drabble lol. 
> 
> Wish it was Vegeta, but deep down somewhere we all still love Goku. 
> 
> Apologies, not beta-ed. Wrote and posted.

His ears burned. Not only from the bitter cold but the incessant cheers and screams. Of all the years they have been together, she chose this year to drag him to the ‘ _parade’_. For this feeble planet and it’s weak inhabitants, this show of pageantry was fair enough. Had they been on Planet Vegeta, they would see what a real parade was like. The roar of the crowd as warriors returning from battle-

“Daddy look at that one!”

Vegeta was stolen out of his revery by a blue ball jumping on his lap, eagerly patting his face behind her. “Yes, Princess. I see.”

“Oh, stop being Mr. Grumpy pants. It’s almost over and once we get back to the rental, dinner will be ready.” Bulma leaned into him and winked. 

“Tsh.”

Bulma gifted the whole gang a trip to New York to watch the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade in person. They were all huddled together in the stands directly in front of Macy’s Harold Square on the blustery fall morning watching the broadway performances and floats pass by.

“ _Ughh_ when is it ganna happen, Ten. We’ve been out here forevvver.”

“LOOK! Look Trunks!” Goten responded.

Behind a large floating yellow rabbit-like monster was a balloon that everyone was waiting for. Immediatly feeling a burst of energy racing towards him, Gohan jumped up out of his seat to be instantly replaced by his father. 

“Did I miss it?!”

“No Grandpa look!” Pan hopped out of Videl’s arms and into Goku’s lap. Gohan and Videl shifted so Chi Chi could sit next to Goku.

“Talk about a close call.” Chi Chi kissed his cheek.

“Sorry about that. Was talking to the Zeno’s about another tournament? Couldn’t exactly rush him. _Heee hee._ ”

“WHAT?!?” Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Mr. Satan, Krillin, Lazuli and Lapis shouted, rattling the stands, glass and ground around them.

“Yes! Maybe we could go this time.” Trunks and Goten high fived and watched Goku’s balloon sail pass them. 

“Wow! _Ha Ha_ That’s so cool. That’s me! Vegeta do you see this!”

A low growl vibrated around them. 

“Daddy look! Uncle Goku is HUUUUGH!”

Another low growl vibrated around them. Vegeta’s arms were folded tight against his chest. A crackle of energy escaped his palm as he squeezed his hands shut. Squinting his eyes, he pinpointed a shot to the neck that would quickly deflate the dummy but cause minimal damage.

“Daddy? Do Oozaru get that big?” Bulla asked sitting on his lap looking up behind her. Suddenly, evil was replaced with innocence.

“No. They are bigger.”

“BIGGER! Really!” She stood on his lap and put her hands on his cheeks.

There on 34th street, a miracle happened. Vegeta’s heart melted and grew at the sight of his daughters bright eyes fixed into his, impatiently waiting for more remnants about her heritage and what she could become. 

“Later Princess. Let's watch the rest of the parade.” Quicker than instant transmission, her full attention was on the giant cartoon balloon over her. Again her hand eagerly patted his face. “Yes, Princess. I see.”

He took a second to review the sight in front of him. His daughter, happy on his lap. His mate, beautiful in the warm rays of the sun. His first born, strong, proud and carefree. And the rest of them there, beings he has fought violently against and passionately along side for decades. Had they been on Planet Vegeta each one of them would have been elites in the Royal Guard. Looking over he scoffed at Goku’s merriment equal to his granddaughter’s on his shoulders. He couldn’t ask for a better rival or a better friend. He was thankful, for once, for all that he had and all that was around him in this moment. If it wasn’t for it all, he wouldn’t be here. _‘In the cold. Surrounded by screaming children and idiot adults. With hunger pains and freezing limbs.’_ Even though his expression never revealed his prior thoughts, he sinfully smirked as the large white bearded man passed by them. _‘The Woman will pay for dragging me here and it will be a Happy Thanksgiving indeed.’_


End file.
